


Alternate version : Prey Date

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Series: Big Hero 6; Karmi [7]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Prey Date, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: This is an alternate version of season 2 episode three, "Prey Date".





	Alternate version : Prey Date

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is not connected to any of the other Big Hiro 6 works I have done.

“Baymax!” Hiro yelled. He shoved his robot and Karmi into a lab and slammed the door behind him. They hid until Knox passed. “Karmi, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine! Now we need to find a cure for-”

“No there’s no time for that!” He turned to Baymax. “Baymax, I need you to call Skymax.”

“Hiro, it is not wise to-”

“Baymax we are out of time! Call Skymax!”

“Calling Skymax.”

“Okay what’s ‘Skymax’?”

Hiro sighed, turning to Karmi. Immense pain was reflected in his eyes. “Karmi I am so sorry. But, I can’t risk your life.”

“What are you talking bout? What could you possibly do to help me?”

Hiro stared down, unable to meet her eyes. 

“Skymax called. It is currently cutting through the lock down procedures.”

“Good.”

“Okay while we wait care to explain?”

“I’m not sure who you will hate more after this, me,” He looked up, into her eyes. He was still filled with sorrow and regret. “Or yourself.”

Karmi opened her mouth to reply but just then two floating robots burst into the room.

“Baymax, let’s go.”

The to opened. Karmi looked closely, one held a purple suit and the other a red suit. Her eyes widened. She knew those suits.

…

(Later after Knox is caught and Karmi agrees to help and all that but that’s not what you’re here to read)

She had tried to act normal. Normal to Liv, normal to the others of Big Hero 6, normal to herself. But she knew Hiro could see through it. She stepped outside, it was dark now. No one was around and her facade failed. Tears spilling, she slumped against the wall.

“Karmi.” 

She snapped her head to look at the voice. Captain Cutie - No Hiro - stood, holding his helmet under one arm.

“Karmi I’m so sorry.”

“For what? For manipulating me? For lying to me? Or for humiliating me?”

“I never meant to…” He trailed off. 

Karmi took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what? That the hero you loved was the same as the classmate you hate?”

She pushed herself off the wall and turned to face him. “But don’t you have feelings for me?”

Hiro looked down. He stepped over to her. “No. I don’t.”

Hiro could see the shattering of her heart in her eyes. 

“I really messed up.” The tears were more frequent now. 

“No, no Karmi.”

She looked away, the motion silencing him. “I’ve treated you so terribly. I can’t blame you for not feeling the same.”

Hiro was taken back. “I don’t understand. What do you mean? Don’t you hate me now? Even hero me?” He paused, then added; “Especially hero me.”

She stared into his eyes. “I have never loved you more, Hiro.”

And then she left.


End file.
